Drawing Animators into Over the Garden Wall
is a video created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca draws animators into the ''Over The Garden Wall'' franchise. Drawing The drawing represents an environment of the season of autumn, where trees started dying and leaves started turning orange/brown and falling, along with a dark background with dead trees. This is due to the fact that this environment is based off of the Garden Wall. On the front can be seen TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden Animations (respectively portraying Gregory and Wilt) with her pet Ari walking to a path to a currently unknown location along with a bush on the bottom left corner, more on the right along with a few dead trees. Rebecca, who portrays Woodsman, wields an axe and a lantern. A shadow of her can be seen on the bottom right corner, and a yellow sky can be seen behind her. On the background, can be seen SomeThingElseYT portraying the Beast. He is hiding behind the dark forest with dead trees. Story About two years ago, while she was still working as a freelance artist, she came home very late. One night, from her office, at the time she was babysitting her sister's chinchilla and had put the cage on the end of her dining room table facing the living room, she came in at about 11:00 p.m., kicked off her shoes and put her stuff down, when suddenly, the chinchilla started barking (a chinchilla bark is a high-pitched yipping sound that they make when they're scared or to warn other chinchillas of danger). This chinchilla, her little paws grasping at the bars of her cage, had fixed her gaze on the corner of the living room and was barking at full volume. Rebecca would not look away from this corner even when she went over and stood in front of her to see what the problem was. She bent down and looked her in the eyes and it was like she was staring right through Rebecca, and she just kept barking and then it happened. As she was bent down, she heard the voice of a woman behind her coming from the corner of the living room. It was clear enough for her to hear that she thought in that moment, her mom or sister had come over to her house while she was at work and they were in the room with her. And to Rebecca, it sounded like a little blurb of a conversation like it wasn't directed at her, but she was overhearing it. Rebecca turned around expecting to see someone there but there wasn't anybody in the house. In addition, the TV wasn't on, a video wasn't playing on her phone, and she still can't explain what that was. Earlier on October 2018, Rebecca got to learn that her brother experienced the exact same thing while he was watching her house for her. Characters * Rebecca Parham (drawn, and based off of Woodsman.) * TheOdd1sOut (mentioned, drawn and based off of Gregory.) * Jaiden Animations (mentioned, drawn and based off of Wirt.) * SomeThingElseYT (mentioned, drawn and based off of Beast.) Reception The reception for this video is positive. People loved the drawing/illustration. Origin Originally, Rebecca decided to take a poll on both Twitter and YouTube, and both won by a slight margin. The "Drawing Animators as Halloween Classics" choice won on YouTube, but the "A ghost story with illustrations" choice won on Twitter, both by a slight margin. That's why she decided to modify stuff a bit and combine both choices in one video by drawing animators into Over the Garden Wall, but at the same time, explain her ghost story in the middle of the video. Trivia * At 4:01, a Gravity Falls wallpaper can be seen, very closely. * Jaiden Animations makes her streak in appearing in these type of videos. She appeared for the second time. * This is the second time she advertises her Halloween merchandise. * This video is not scripted, probably except for the ghost story part. Category:Videos Category:Drawing videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2018